


'Til Death Do Us Part

by dropsofmars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark, Do not post or copy onto another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsofmars/pseuds/dropsofmars
Summary: Despite everything, the lives he took without a second’s thought if Nines wished it and the guilt he always carried with him as a result from stealing their last breath with a single pull of his finger, he was fine with his decisions. Every single one of them. But there was the wish that things didn’t have to end the way that they did. That their journey might end here. But it was too late to back out now though. They had nowhere else to run.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 28





	'Til Death Do Us Part

Despite everything, the lives he took without a second’s thought if Nines wished it and the guilt he always carried with him as a result from stealing their last breath with a single pull of his finger, he was fine with his decisions. Every single one of them. But there was the wish that things didn’t have to end the way that they did. That their journey might end here. But it was too late to back out now though. They had nowhere else to run.

As the heel of his shoe inched over the edge of the roof he was precariously standing on, and the frosty air nipped at his artificial skin, Connor turned his head to look at his lover’s face, seeking comfort in his cold expression; one of nothing but determination and malice. Not for him though, never for Connor, but for the humans holding them at gunpoint.

_ Nines, what is our next course of action? We have no other way out. There’s too many for us to take on. _

Connor’s quiet inquiry through their interface was met with dead silence, a heavy gaze imbued with resolve to keep them safe instead trained on him. It was a look Connor was familiar with, had seen it when Nines was most determined to see them whole and alive. It never failed to make him shiver, though not with fear, but with reverence.

_ I’ll always take care of you, Connor. _

He turned his attention back to the humans in front of him, words of promise echoing in his head as they always tended to do when he forgot what the beautiful well-oiled machine that was his lover was capable of, cutting through the jumbled mess of incomprehensible noise. Yet, even if he temporarily forgot, he never doubted. Not for one second.

_ ‘Til death do us part. _

A tug on his hand caught his attention, causing him to look back at Nines, eyes vulnerable in that they so desperately wanted to know if they would both make it out unscathed. If only one of them survived, what was the point of everything? Every decision and sacrifice?

_ Nines? _

_ We have to jump, Connor. _

Connor froze, body stiffer than even before deviancy as he processed Nines’ seemingly suicidal request.

_ Wh-what? Jump? We’d die, Nines. _

Nines fixed him with an intense stare, still mindful of the humans in front of them shouting for their surrender. They only had seconds now before they would be neutralized.

_ We’d die regardless if we jumped or not. They’ve got us trapped, love. Nowhere else to go. Jumping is our only way of survival. The only way we might come out of this alive. _

He offered Connor his free hand--the one not holding a gun--even as his expression never changed from callous detachment. Connor saw through his bravado, however. He knew Nines was stressed beyond belief for they had never taunted Death as severely as they did now.

Yet, despite everything, Nines’ request didn’t terrify him as it should have. Nothing Nines did could ever shatter Connor’s trust in him. In his capabilities or his dedication to Connor. Nines would do everything in his power to keep the both of them safe.

_ Ok. _


End file.
